Prepare the Masses
by Paco The Taco Maker
Summary: Kazuo didn't know what the whole deal with the eggs was about, but he couldn't lie about liking the way cat boy looked in those leather pants. Pairing: Male! Kagome Higurashi  Kazuo /Ikuto Tsukiyomi
1. Chapter 1

Prepare the Masses

By: Paco the Taco Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Shugo Chara. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Peach Pitt respectively.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Shugo Chara

Pairing(s): Male! Kagome (Kazuo) Higurashi/Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, Magical Violence, Nudity, Slash, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Kazuo didn't know what the whole deal with the eggs was about, but he couldn't lie about liking the way cat boy looked in those leather pants.

A/N: I couldn't resist doing this challenge when Shi-chan had told me about it. *^_^* I hope that you all will enjoy my first drabble fic. With Shi-chan's permission, I'm calling Male! Kagome, Kazuo. Just so no one gets confused and end up visualizing female Kagome in his place. He will also have three eggs, because of a specific request I received. Well let's get on with this.

* * *

><p>Slowly he blinked as he took in the sight in front of his eyes in disbelief. Right there under his pillows were three eggs as if they belonged there. Half-lidded eyes closed as he laid back down on his bed on the other pillow, away from the eggs and tried to force himself back to sleep. There could be no other explanation for what was going on, but that it was all a dream. When he woke up, the eggs would be gone and he could begin his day with his slow preparations for his first day in his new high school.<p>

The International Christian University High School, the fact that he was good enough to be accepted in was a point of pride for his beloved aunt.

Opening one eye, he glanced over at the clock and sighed as he saw that he didn't have the time to go back to sleep. Turning around to face the eggs, he had a sleepy deadpanned expression as he saw they were still there. Groaning, he rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand as he sat up on the bed. Picking up one of the eggs and scratching the back of his head, Higurashi Kazuo wondered why these kinds of things always happened to him.

First, it was a magical well that transported him into the Feudal Era, and now some kind of mysterious eggs that held some kind of magical powers appear in his bed. Placing the egg carefully by the others, he threw his legs over the side of his large bed and stood up. It seemed that like the adventure in the past, he would have to take this all in stride. Otherwise he would be stressing himself out more than necessary.

Grumbling, he went into a closet and grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap the eggs in. Something told him that they would be important for some reason or other. Rubbing his belly under his shirt with a snort, he made his way back to the bed with a towel and wrapped up the eggs. Looking down at them, he knew the he wouldn't think about eating eggs for quite a bit of time.

'But I will be having some toast though.'

And so begins the time-travelling priest's first day in Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Well this is the end of Chapter 1. If I have uploaded this, then I've already gotten about 20 chapters done. I hope that you all enjoyed it and will stick around for the next update.<p>

Kazuo's Eggs:

Red and orange egg with the kanji for "Nine" on the front; Chara: Unknown

A Black and Blue egg with whip-like design wrapped around it; Chara: Unknown

A Green and white egg with a Rose in the center, surrounded by leaves; Chara: Unknown

Just thought you would want to know the designs of the eggs before the next chapter. *^_^*


	2. Chapter 2

Prepare the Masses

By: Paco the Taco Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Shugo Chara. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Peach Pitt respectively.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Shugo Chara

Pairing(s): Male! Kagome (Kazuo) Higurashi/Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, Magical Violence, Nudity, Slash, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Kazuo didn't know what the whole deal with the eggs was about, but he couldn't lie about liking the way cat boy looked in those leather pants.

A/N: Well here is the second chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and decided to tell me what they think. That's something that I really appreciate since it is my first drabble series. But I hope that you all keep in mind that it is a drabble series, so you shouldn't expect long chapters. If the chapter calls for it, I'll make it at least 1,500 words but nothing larger. I hope you understand.

* * *

><p>Yawning loudly, Kazuo brought up his hand to muffle them as he walked down the street. The nice breeze rustled his raven locks, and the cross that hung on the front of collar. If there was one thing he could say about his new school uniform, is that it was quite stylish. But he knew that if any modifications were made to it, they would definitely give him hell about it. Caressing the gothic jewelry around his neck, he knew that there was going to be that one anal teacher, who would try to lecture him. Slipping one hand into his pocket, he held his bag over his shoulder and continued walking with his own unique swagger.<p>

Coming by a pastry shop, the blue-eyed young man blinked in surprise as he saw fresh cream cheese and strawberry pastries being laid out. Licking his lips, he sauntered over towards the shop and quickly bought a bag full and placed the yen on the counter. Walking out of the store with a promise to stop by every morning, he reached into the paper bag and picked up a hot pastry. Biting into it, a moan slipped from his lips and he held the bag closer to him.

Oh yeah, he was definitely going to be stopping by that place.

Eating happily, he came to a small pass that was on the way to his school. Popping the rest of the pastry into his mouth, blue eyes blinked in surprise as he came upon a girl and small boy facing a trio of rough looking boys. Licking his lips, he frowned and his eyes narrowed. It seemed that some bullies were trying to get in some early morning bullying. Wiping his hand on one of the napkins from the bag, he tossed into a trashcan that was near him and made his way over to the kids.

Getting closer, he heard something about _**Cool and Spicy**_, but he didn't pay it much mind. Slipping his bag of goodies inside of his bag, he slipped one hand into his pocket. "Oi, don't you brats have class or something constructive to be doing besides picking on other little pipsqueaks?" The small boy yelped, and turned around to look at him in fright while the pink-haired girl looked over her shoulder at him with amber eyes.

While he was surprised by the unexpected color, he didn't let it show on his face, nor the amusement he felt from the indignant glare she was currently sending his way.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak?"

Smirking, he came to a stop right next to her and placed his hand on her head. "Why, all of you are pipsqueaks in my eyes." Looking up at the three boys, his eyes narrowed and his voice dropped several octaves. "You guys…scram."

Nothing else needed to be said, they were gone in the blink of an eye leaving the girl and boy gaping in shock. Bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head, he shrugged and began walking. He had enough time to get to the school, and eat before he needed to get escorted to his class. "Wait!" Stopping in mid-step, he glanced over his shoulder and saw the forced flat 'cool' look that the girl was giving him. Right behind her was the boy, whom was looking at him with stars in his eyes causing a sweat bead to form on the back of his head.

"What is it pinky?"

Ignoring the nickname, she crossed her arms. "Even though I didn't need your help…thanks."

Grinning, he continued walking. "Don't worry about it."

Slipping his hands into his pocket, he didn't see the unreadable expression on the pink-haired girl's face and the hero worshipping look from the spectacle wearing boy.

He had no idea that the girl would become a very important figure in his life.

* * *

><p>Well this is the end of Chapter 2. I am really on a roll here if I do say so myself. This idea was just too interesting for me to pass up. *^_^* I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did.<p>

Kazuo's Eggs:

Red and orange egg with the kanji for "Nine" on the front; Chara: Unknown

A Black and Blue egg with whip-like design wrapped around it; Chara: Unknown

A Green and white egg with a Rose in the center, surrounded by leaves; Chara: Unknown

Just thought you would want to know the designs of the eggs before the next chapter. *^_^*


	3. Chapter 3

Prepare the Masses

By: Paco the Taco Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Shugo Chara. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Peach Pitt respectively.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Shugo Chara

Pairing(s): Male! Kagome (Kazuo) Higurashi/Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, Magical Violence, Nudity, Slash, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Kazuo didn't know what the whole deal with the eggs was about, but he couldn't lie about liking the way cat boy looked in those leather pants.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed this! It really gives me the motivation that I need. Hopefully this flow of inspiration keeps going on, until the end comes. Anyway, I hope that you all love the update.

* * *

><p>Leaning up against the wall, Kazuo listened to his iPod. He had made it on time like he had expected, and was currently waiting for the teacher to allow him entrance into the class. The woman, Kuwabara-sensei or Yuzuru - as the apathetic woman added, was currently getting the class to calm down. Opening his bag, he glanced down into the bag and saw his bag of pastries. Next to that were the eggs sitting gently on a towel.<p>

He didn't know what would happen if he left them in his apartment, but decided to take them along with him despite the weirdness and the possibility of them getting cracked. Closing the bag, he leaned his head against the wall while running his fingers through his bangs. Grumbling a bit, he opened one eye as he heard the door next to him slide open. Pausing the music, he moved away from the wall and looked into the lazy brown eyes of his sensei.

"Alright, get in here Higurashi and introduce yourself to the class."

Pulling his earphones out, and tossing them over his shoulders. He gave a small smirk as he walked into the classroom. "Of course, sensei." Sauntering to the place in front of the teacher's desk, he ignored the whispers going through the classroom's population and came to a stop. Turning towards them all, his blue eyes took in all of his classmates, and resisted the urge to smirk as the girl's all gasped.

Yeah, he knew he was hot.

The clacking of the brown-haired woman's heels echoed in the classroom and the woman came to stop right next to him. "As you all can see, you all have a new classmate…he came from another school in order to finish his senior year due to his previous school finding that their coursework was too easy for him." At this, the students began talking amongst themselves while throwing glances in his direction. Of course, being used to this, he ignored it. His blue eyes trailed along the room, and then latched onto a peculiar sight.

Sitting in the back of the classroom next to the window, a blue-haired boy was gazing out of the window while his chin was propped up in his hand. But that wasn't what caught his attention. The small cat-like being that was floating around him was what had caught his eye. Raising a brow questioningly, he saw the things eyes widened in shock before it said something- was too far away for him to hear – causing the boy to look at him.

'From the way his eyes are widening…I guess he can tell that I can see the thing."

Humming with amusement, he then turned his gaze towards everyone else and allowed a charmingly polite smile grow on his face. "Hello, my name is Higurashi Kazuo…I hope to get to know you all during the year." Bowing at the waist, he then glanced over towards the blue-haired boy and smirked. Seeing the narrowed gaze tossed back at him, the smirk only seemed to widen.

"Please take care of me."

* * *

><p>Well this is the end of Chapter 3. I am really happy that the ideas are just pouring in for me. Plus I hope that everyone loved Ikuto and Kazuo's first meeting, I thought it was good. *^_^* Though they actually get to talk to each other in the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did.<p>

Kazuo's Eggs:

Red and orange egg with the kanji for "Nine" on the front; Chara: Unknown

A Black and Blue egg with whip-like design wrapped around it; Chara: Unknown

A Green and white egg with a Rose in the center, surrounded by leaves; Chara: Unknown

Just thought you would want to know the designs of the eggs before the next chapter. *^_^*


	4. Chapter 4

Prepare the Masses

By: Paco the Taco Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Shugo Chara. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Peach Pitt respectively.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Shugo Chara

Pairing(s): Male! Kagome (Kazuo) Higurashi/Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, Magical Violence, Nudity, Slash, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Kazuo didn't know what the whole deal with the eggs was about, but he couldn't lie about liking the way cat boy looked in those leather pants.

A/N: Yay! I am so pumped about this story, and the chapters just keep on coming! It probably helps that the chapters are short, and the ideas come in chucks. Plus with Shi-chan and Kage-san helping me, they keeping coming in at a rapid fire pace I guess you can say.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! *^_^*

* * *

><p>Gazing up at the sky with a nonchalant expression, he sighed as he thought about the actions of the other students. Like he had expected, he had been mobbed by girls whenever they had the chance. This of course made getting to class very difficult with several girls hassling him in the hallways about getting to <em>know<em> each other, and even the same from some guys. Yawning, he reached into his bag and brought another pastry to his mouth. He had thankfully gotten away from the masses and got to the roof in order to relax.

It was the lunch time, and he really liked the peace and quiet that he currently had. Tomorrow he would deal with the curiosity of his schoolmates, and endure their mindless chatter. For right now, he was going to enjoy his pastries without people clinging onto him. Closing his eyes as he chomped into the dough, he was a little surprised to be looking into two golden eyes when he opened them.

"It's true! He can see me nyah!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kazuo sat up while the pastry was in his mouth. Looking at the small being, he put his hand out and watched as it landed on palm. Pulling the pastry from his mouth with the other hand, he chewed and then swallowed. "What is there something strange with me seeing you?" Nodding, the cat-like being with his blue cat-like paws, pointed towards him with a forced serious expression. "Only those with Charas should be able to see me, but I don't sense any Charas on you…not even the scent of birth!" Tilting his head in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

"The scent of birth?"

"That's right."

Turning his head in the direction of the voice, he wasn't surprised to see the boy from his class walking towards him. A sly look was on his face, which caused something primal to stir. "Those with newly acquired Chara always carry the scent of birth…the only explanation why you can see Yoru is that you yourself possess a Chara." Standing up as he was saying this, Kazuo looked into his eyes as he came to a stop directly in front of him. "But like Yoru said, I can't sense any eggs on you nor the scent of birth."

Glancing briefly over towards his bag, Kazuo seemed to get an epiphany. Smirking, he laced his fingers behind his head. "Well, that's what _Yoru_ is then?" Nodding, the blue-haired boy held his hand out and the cat-like being – Yoru, floated over to the appendage. "It's very interesting that you can see Yoru, yet not possessing eggs or a Chara yourself."

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Kazuo moved towards the other male with a chuckle. "And because of this lack of _birth_ scent, it means that I don't have eggs?" Half-lidded tanzanite eyes locked with the similar colored eyes, which narrowed at the question. "Yes, that is what I'm saying." Chuckling again, he came closer and watched in amusement as the other took steps back the closer he got. Yoru was on the top of his head and glaring at him cutely from his perch on the blue locks. The smirk of amusement on Kazuo's face only widened once the other male's back bumped into the bars blocking off the side of the roof.

Coming in real close to the blue-haired boy, the black-haired boy leaned forward until his nose pressed against the others. A sultry chuckle slipped from his lips as a bright red blush lit up the similar-eyed male's face. "What if I said that I did have these eggs so to speak?" Reaching out with swift speed, he grabbed his wrist and wrapped his arms around the slighter boy's waist. Bringing him flat against his body, he pressed his nose into the crook of the other's neck.

"What exactly does possessing these eggs mean, Neko-chan?"

* * *

><p>I'm back with Chapter 4! Ikuto and Kazuo finally speak to each other, and it marks the beginning of the Shugo Chara series. Next, Amu Hinamori makes her second appearance, first encounter with Ikuto and her second but official one with Kazuo. How exactly does she factor into Kazuo's life…that won't be revealed for quite a long time now. But I hope you stick around to find out.*^_^* I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did.<p>

Kazuo's Eggs:

Red and orange egg with the kanji for "Nine" on the front; Chara: Unknown

A Black and Blue egg with whip-like design wrapped around it; Chara: Unknown

A Green and white egg with a Rose in the center, surrounded by leaves; Chara: Unknown

Just thought you would want to know the designs of the eggs before the next chapter. *^_^*


	5. Chapter 5

Prepare the Masses

By: Paco the Taco Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Shugo Chara. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Peach Pitt respectively.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Shugo Chara

Pairing(s): Male! Kagome (Kazuo) Higurashi/Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, Magical Violence, Nudity, Slash, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Kazuo didn't know what the whole deal with the eggs was about, but he couldn't lie about liking the way cat boy looked in those leather pants.

A/N: Here I am with Chapter 5! Here is the reintroduction/official introduction of Amu Hinamori, and the official start of the canon storyline with some changes due to Kazuo's presence. The idea is getting me real pumped up right now, and hope it's the same for you readers. As for questions about flashbacks, this Kazuo is based off of Shi Kami's Kazuo from her fic _**The Melancholy of Kazuo Higurashi**_. You guys should read it, but that's just me trying to do some shameless promoting. *^_^* Hope you all don't mind! I will be having some flashbacks you could say, though it will be more of Kazuo telling past events to someone. Thought that would be better than just having flashbacks.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! *^_^*

* * *

><p>Of course he had been expecting a different reaction than the one he received due to his invasion of the other boy's space. Crumpling the empty paper bag that once held his pastries, Kazuo brought a hand up to caress the red handprint mark on his face that was starting to fade. A smirk of amusement was plastered on his face, as he remembered the becoming blush that lit up the other's cheeks. He looked so much like a blushing maiden that he couldn't resist laying one on his lips. This of course prompted the Ikuto - he had found out his name, to give him the mark he was now chuckling over.<p>

Who knew that the other boy could be so cute?

'Not to mention innocent…it was only a kiss after all.'

Pushing some of his healing Ki into his hand, he watched in the mirror as the mark slowly faded away. Twisting the knob on the sink, he cupped some water into his hands and tossed it up into his face. Sighing at the feel of the cool water, he ran a hand down his face and opened his to look in the mirror in front of him. A sense of giddiness bubbled up inside of him as thought about the other boy. While it wasn't the usual feeling he got when finding his new conquest, it was more of him finding a worthy challenge.

Flicking his bangs away from his face, he stood up straight and fixed his collar. He needed to get back to class – it wouldn't do for him not to continue messing with the bluenette. Straightening his uniform, he dried his face and neck with a paper towel before throwing it into the trash bin over his shoulder. Opening the door, he stepped into the hallway and noticed out of the corner of his eyes some girls standing over near the window.

Smirking, he closed his eyes as he tilted his head to the side and brushed his hair away from his face. The sunlight filtering into through the window, seemed to illuminate his features. Near the windows, the girls gaped in awe as they stared at him. All around him, flowers and sparkles seemed to surround him and their faces were a bright red. Opening his eyes, he peered over towards them and gave them a small smile with a wink.

As they fell over, Kazuo snorted and stuffed his hands inside of his pockets.

Really, that was always too funny to pass up.

Walking away without another word, he didn't notice violet eyes staring at him from down the hall. Standing with a poise of a model, a blonde pig-tailed girl crossed her arms and watched him with a peculiar expression.

* * *

><p>Leaving out the front of the school, he waved at people who called out to him as he made his way to the school gates at a leisurely pace. Much to his continued amusement and disappointment, the blue-haired boy hadn't gone back to class – apparently skipping the rest of their lessons. Scratching the back of his head while closing one eye, he bobbed his head a bit to the music being thumping through his earphones. 'I guess that's what I get for having too much huh?'<p>

Walking down the street in the direction of the elementary school, he slid both of his hands into his pockets. Coming by a construction site, a scream pierced through the music. "HEEEEEEEEEEELLLP!" Snapping his head up to look in the direction of the voice, a very familiar pink-haired girl came hurtling down towards the ground. His blue eyes widened, and without a thought he dashed towards the spot she was going to land. Using all the strength in his legs – and some of his Ki, he jumped up and caught her. A gasp off to the side was unnoticed as he did a flip, before landing on the ground with the girl safe in her arms.

Familiar amber eyes stared up into his in shock. A grin slid onto his face as he took in the bewildered look that she gave him, especially because it was way better than that 'cool' look she had before. To him, she would be cuter when having any expression but that one. "Hey there 'pinky', it looks like I'm your Knight in Shining Armor again huh?" Gaping at him, she sputtered about her name not being 'Pinky' but Hinamori Amu, making him chuckle. Looking down to check over his rescued damsel in distress, his eyes landed on the three eggs that were clutched in her arms. Blue eyes widened, and he trailed his eyes back to lock with Amu's.

"You have Charas?"

She could say nothing – probably from the shock of it. But before she could even open her mouth, another familiar voice answered for her.

"Yes, those are Charas…well two of them are still eggs…her Chara should be coming in a minute after Yoru gets bored with distracting her."

Hearing the footsteps coming towards them, Kazuo glanced over in the direction they were coming from and a smirk slithered onto his face. "Well, well this is where you've been off to?" Setting Amu down onto her feet by her waist, he moved in front of her and slid a hand into his pocket. "This is your chosen after school activity? Picking on little girls?" Brushing his bangs away from his face, he tilted his head as he stared at the angry look sent his way.

"Stay out of my business! This is between me and the girl."

Shaking his head, the black-haired boy shrugged. "Can't do that, don't think it's right picking on pipsqueaks." His smirk only widened as the other's anger became more apparent, and he hissed. "I've had enough of you!" Lifting his hand up, he narrowed his eyes at Kazuo. "I'll get the Embryo and get rid of you with this paw!" Amu tightened the grip she had on the back of his shirt, while he turned to grab her just as the claw made a swipe towards them.

Barely being able to move out of the way in time, two of the claws caught him in his side causing him to grunt in pain. Amu, who was still in his arms gasp as she saw the claw marks on his side. "A-Are you alright?" Chuckling, he landed in a crouch with her in his arms. "It's alright…nothing but a scratch." Glancing down at Ikuto – who was smirking at him, something in him screamed to knock that smugness off his face. Setting the girl onto her feet once again, he narrowed his eyes at the other teenage male.

'I want to stop him, but there is no way that I will be able to do much with that claw thing he has…plus my holy ki doesn't actually hurt humans…'

Taking in the smug look, something primal inside of him reared it's ugly head. He didn't want to just wipe that look off completely. No, he wanted to completely dominate the other, and cause a more pleasurable expression to take its place. But of course, he couldn't do that! A voice then popped into his head.

'_**Why not change from one who can't freely dominate, to one who freely dominates all?'**_

* * *

><p>Well this was Chapter 5! Hope that you all liked the revealing of his first Chara. I think you all expected the first egg down below to be the one to hatch huh? Well I really do try to surprise everyone, and I thought that specific Chara would be the more appropriate one for the situation. Well the next chapter shall be coming out soon. *^_^* I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did.<p>

* * *

><p>Kazuo's Eggs:<p>

Red and orange egg with the kanji for "Nine" on the front; Chara: Unknown

A Black and Blue egg with whip-like design wrapped around it; Chara: Unknown

A Green and white egg with a Rose in the center, surrounded by leaves; Chara: Unknown

* * *

><p>Just thought you would want to know the designs of the eggs before the next chapter. *^_^*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Prepare the Masses

By: Paco the Taco Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Shugo Chara. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Peach Pitt respectively.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Shugo Chara

Pairing(s): Male! Kagome (Kazuo) Higurashi/Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, Magical Violence, Nudity, Slash, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Kazuo didn't know what the whole deal with the eggs was about, but he couldn't lie about liking the way cat boy looked in those leather pants.

A/N: Chapter 6 is here, and ready to be read by all. Hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter, and will enjoy this one. It's time for the unveiling of Kazuo's first Chara! Plus a bit of Kazuo/Ikuto sexiness! *^_^* Can't believe I used that word! Anyway, I hope that you all review and tell me what you think after you read.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>_**Why not change from one, who can't dominate, to one who dominates all?'**_

Blinking in confusion, Kazuo's eyes then shifted down towards his bag that seemed to be wriggling. Amu, who was behind him then gasped in shock as a blue and black egg – with a whip in the center, popped out of his bag and floated beside him. Then much to the surprise of everyone in the clearing, the top of the egg popped off and a small figure appeared. Raising an eyebrow, Kazuo looked at the tiny figure that had its arms crossed in front of his chest with a sly smirk.

"Oya, my name is Katsu – and I am your would-be self."

He was shirtless with a trench coat that was lined with fur around the collar, leather pants adorned his lower body along with boots. On his head was black hair that looked as if he just got through with a roll in the hay, and on the center bang hanging in his face has a metallic clip with the kanji for dominance. In his tiny hands was a whip that was currently rolled up.

Smirking a bit, he held out his hands and chuckled as the little guy hovered over to his hand with a sensual grace. Now, he couldn't exactly complain about this – his Chara was pretty cool. "Well if that's so then I can't wait to start working with you then." The tiny Chara only sent him an identical smirk before the sound of sputtering brought their attention back to a certain kitty boy.

"This is impossible! I didn't smell the scent of birth on you – plus there's no way that someone like you could possess a Chara."

Raising an eyebrow questioningly at the look he was being given, took a step forward and his smirk widened as he came closer with each step. "Someone like me? Now that is just cruel." Bringing a hand up to his chest, a mock hurt look was on his face as he came to a stop in front of the other male. Leaning forward, he locked eyes with the other and the amusement seemed to grow in his eyes at the scowl he was given from Ikuto.

A small pop signified the appearance of the Kanji pin on his bangs, and the whip that suddenly appeared on his hands. "Well how about I show you how someone like me…" "Snapping the whip off to the side, he noticed the nervousness that slowly began to take hold of the other boy's body. He noticed that it seemed to increase as the boy's cat-like eyes drifted over to the whip that Kazuo would flick out every few seconds, testing out his control  
>of the new weapon."<p>

"..Could possess a power such as this, and won't hesitate to use it."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6! Is completed! XD Man, I am feeling really proud of myself right now with this. If this keeps up, then I will have this finished.<p>

Kazuo's Eggs:

Red and orange egg with the kanji for "Nine" on the front; Chara: Unknown

A Black and Blue egg with whip-like design wrapped around it; Chara: Katsu

A Green and white egg with a Rose in the center, surrounded by leaves; Chara: Unknown

Just thought you would want to know the designs of the eggs before the next chapter. *^_^*


	7. Chapter 7

Prepare the Masses

By: Paco the Taco Maker

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Shugo Chara. Those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Peach Pitt respectively.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Shugo Chara

Pairing(s): Male! Kagome (Kazuo) Higurashi/Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Rating: M

Warning(s): Language, Magical Violence, Nudity, Slash, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Kazuo didn't know what the whole deal with the eggs was about, but he couldn't lie about liking the way cat boy looked in those leather pants.

A/N: Chapter 6 is here, and ready to be read by all. Hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter, and will enjoy this one. It's time for the unveiling of Kazuo's first Chara! Plus a bit of Kazuo/Ikuto sexiness! *^_^* Can't believe I used that word! Anyway, I hope that you all review and tell me what you think after you read.

I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p>The crack of a whip echoed throughout the construction site as Kazuo gave chase. Ikuto cursed as he flipped and used his feline grace to dodge the whip. Glaring at his pursuer, he gritted his teeth and lifted a hand up. "With this paw, I'll get rid of you!" Lashing out, a large blue paw appeared out of thin air and tried to swipe at the Character Changed – Ikuto snorted, male. Not even seeming worried at the incoming strike coming his way – Kazuo closed his eyes and just swayed over to the side and dodged the paw without much effort.<p>

Opening his eyes, he glanced over and saw the claw marks that were etched into the steel. Whistling, he grinned cheekily at the other. "Such a feisty kitten you are, it only makes me want to subdue you even more." Licking his lips after, Kazuo laughed at the furious blush that took residence once more on the other's face. Clenching his fists, the tanzanite-eyed cat boy snarled.

"Don't play with me you asshole! This has nothing to do with you! What are you getting out of interfering with my affairs!"

Ikuto was frustrated!

_**Frustrated**_ dammit!

Nothing had ever worked him up into this state, even the bastards at Easter. Then here comes this guy out of nowhere who basically hits on him without regards to common decency, and seems to be acquiring a taste of screwing with the cat boy! Kazuo raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head to the side. "Hmm, why am I getting involved you say?" With a flick of his wrist, he had the whip wrapped around his arm as he brought his other hand up to scratch the back of his head. Furrowing his brow, he tilted his head to the side and made the whip come back and wrap around his arm.

"That's a good question…"

He tilted his head to the side and hummed in thought. But then a smirk slithered onto his face, and he locked his eyes onto Ikuto's tense frame. "I guess it's because I want to – there usually isn't any other reason as to why I do things besides that I want to." Lashing out suddenly, the smirk widened on his face as the whip wrapped around the other male's slender body causing a startled yelp to leave his lips. Yanking the whip, he wrapped his arm around the bluenette's waist and brought him against his body with a chuckle.

Ikuto hackles rose up and he hissed angrily – resembling much to Kazuo's amusement, the animal that possessed his extra appendages. Ikuto glared straight into Kazuo's eyes and his scowl only grew deeper as the other's amusement seemed to grow. "If you don't let go of me right now…" Humming, the black-haired boy raised an eyebrow questioningly while squeezing the cat boy around the waist a bit.

"If I don't let you go?"

The mocking tone in the boy's voice only caused the nails on his hands to lengthen, and he lashed out at his captor in anger. Gasps came from the opening of the construction site, and Ikuto knew it had to be the Kiddy King that had shown up a bit and the girl whose eggs he was going to snatch until this bastard showed up. Seeing the long scratches on Kazuo's cheek, a smug smirk started to form when he noticed how tightly the other's grip was becoming by the second. A pair of lips then pressed against his neck, and the arm that was around his waist kept him spooned against the blue-eyed asshole.

Yelping at the sudden feel of a tongue dragging across his neck, he was shocked as his body slackened in the other's arms and could only stare in shock as the other pulled away from his neck to reveal darkened eyes. Ominous chuckles slipped from Kazuo's lips as he brought a hand up to grasp Ikuto's chin and tilt his head back. "My naughty kitten, you have no idea of what you've just done…" Licking his lips sensually, the tanzanite-eyed egg snatcher for Easter could feel some kind of energy coming off of the other male that made shivers rush up and down his spine.

Smirking at how distracted the boy in his arms was by the pheromones that he was giving off, Kazuo gripped the other by his hair and tilted his head back further.

"You have no idea how much that you've just turned me on."

With that said, he slammed his lips against Ikuto's.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6! Is completed! XD Man, I am feeling really proud of myself right now with this. If this keeps up, then I will have this finished.<p>

Kazuo's Eggs:

Red and orange egg with the kanji for "Nine" on the front; Chara: Unknown

A Black and Blue egg with whip-like design wrapped around it; Chara: Katsu

A Green and white egg with a Rose in the center, surrounded by leaves; Chara: Unknown

Just thought you would want to know the designs of the eggs before the next chapter. *^_^*


End file.
